


Mama Rossi

by Murf1307



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, SSM, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Rossi leaves a message on Rossi and Reid's answering machine the day after same-sex marriage is legalized in New York.  Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Rossi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bree_black's Let's Get Gay Married commentfic meme in June of 2011.

_"David! Il mio figlio! I have just heard the news, Davy, and I am wondering when you and your little Stecchino will come up to the island and get married. You have been living in sin for at least a year, have you not? I believe it is most definitely time -- your amoroso should be made a proper part of the Family; we intend to keep him."_

Reid raised his eyebrow at the answering machine. Rossi's mother was an intimidating woman, and he could imagine her balancing the phone on her shoulder as she cooked a meal for approximately ten or more of Rossi's many, many relatives.

Reid had met the extremely large, extremely tightly-knit Rossi Family of Long Island, New Jersey, Manhattan, Conneticut, Brooklyn -- essentially the entire Tri-State area was peppered with Rossi's family -- when Rossi had convinced him to come to Thanksgiving. They wound up missing it because of a case and wound up coming to Christmas instead. There had been over _seventy-five_ people in Mama Rossi's house celebrating Christmas, and they'd snapped up Reid fiercely and as lovingly as was possible. 

He'd liked it, actually, once he'd gotten used to the idea that yes, they were going to either call him "Toothpick" or "Wife Number Four," and they were going to hug him when they felt like it and the women would kiss his cheek when he walked in a room, among other idiosyncracies.

"They love you," Rossi had assured him on the back porch, watching the gentle snowfall, arms wrapped around his waist.

Looking at the answering machine, he believed it. Mama Rossi had essentially just insisted that her 'Davy' bring him up to Long Island for a huge, loud wedding -- surrounded by Rossis, and the team, and even, Reid knew, his mother, if Rossi had anything to do with it.

He was still staring at the answering machine when Rossi came back from Muchie's walk fifteen minutes later.

Seeing Rossi in the doorway, Reid realized that, yeah, he kind of wanted that. Surrounded by the family he'd grown around himself and the family that wanted to pull him into its all-encompassing self, affirming the fact that he was hopelessly in love with David Rossi.

"Your mother called," he said. "You should hear the message."

Rossi looked at him speculatively. He crossed the room to the answering machine, and played the message over. Reid almost started laughing at the flush that suffused Rossi's face when she started talking about 'living in sin,' but he didn't, because, after all, that would just be mean.

The message ended, and Rossi turned back toward him, something inquisitive in his eyes. Reid tilted his head to the side, wondering what would come next.

"Well," Rossi said, after a long moment of silence. "Do you want to?"

"Are you proposing?" Reid smirked, just a little. "Usually, if I've not been misinformed, there are rings and romantic declarations and sometimes candles and moonlight." He paused. "Oh, and the person proposing goes down on one knee."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Kid, I'm fifty-five; I ain't going down on one knee for anything but _maybe_ a blowjob."

"I know." Reid smiled. Then he stood up, walked a few steps toward his lover, and got down on one knee himself. "David Rossi, will you marry me in New York, in what's most likely going to be the most elaborate same-sex wedding the United States has ever seen, because your Mama would settle for nothing less?"

Rossi's face broke open into a smile that made Reid's heart skip a beat. "Sure. Let's hope Mama doesn't invite the whole Island -- the whole Family's not gonna be a question."

Reid stood up. Rossi closed the remaining distance between them and leaned up for a kiss.

They would probably never admit it, but both of them secretly thanked their lucky stars for Mama Rossi.


End file.
